punkettesfandomcom-20200214-history
Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Marinette Dupain-Cheng or by her superhero identity 'Ladybug '''is a supporting protagonist in ''The Punkettes. She is a student in Miss Bustier's class at Collège Françoise Dupont in Paris, France and a budding fashion designer who wants to have her own brand one day. She was chosen by Master Fu to wield the Ladybug Miraculous and become the superhero Ladybug. At first, she was reluctant to do the job, even going as far as to try to give her new friend, Alya, the miraculous, but she gradually grew into the role. She is part of the Punkettes as the rookie. Description Appearance Marinette is a half French (by her father's side) and half Chinese (by her mother's side) slender teenage girl of average height with medium-length black hair with blue reflections that is always seen tied back in two pigtails, bluebell eyes, light freckles on both sides and the bridge of her nose. When Marinette loses her hair ribbons, the full length of her hair reaches her shoulders. Marinette wears a dark gray blazer with rolled-up sleeves; the inside of the blazer is lined in white with pink polka dots and it has black trimming. Underneath, she wears a white t-shirt with black stitching and a flower design below the collar. The design itself has pink flowers and black leaves. She wears pink rolled up jeans and pink ballet flats with dark red soles. She wears eyeliner around her eyes and sports black earrings that also serve as her Miraculous when Tikki inhabits them. She often wears a light pink purse with a thin black strap over her right shoulder. She wears a red skintight bodysuit covered in black spots and with a black collar/turtleneck. According to Marinette, her suit is made out of indestructible fabric. When not in use, she keeps her yo-yo around her hips with a red string. On her face is a red mask with five black spots that are in a symmetrical design and the waterlines of her eyes are colored black. Her earrings are red with five black spots in a quincunx pattern and the bands holding her hair back become red ribbons, resembling a ladybug's antenas or a ladybug flying when she's moving. Personality Marinette is a sweet, outgoing and joyful girl who loves fashion, her friends, family and Adrien Agreste (Marinette's crush) where Adrien describes her as honest, kind, fair and the type not to cheat. She is very helpful as she was willing to help those who have insecurities such as; Juleka Couffaine who thought she had a "class photo curse" and Marc Anciel who was too afraid to share his creative writing. According to Clara Nightingale, Marinette has a pure heart. She cares deeply for other people, usually putting their feelings and interests even before her own, in some cases at a personal cost. Despite being genuinely kind, she has her limits, such as when she gets irritated with Chloé Bourgeois to the point that she refuses to continue guarding her against the Evillustrator as Ladybug. Despite her outgoing and empathetic personality, Marinette struggles with self-confidence and self-esteem. She used to be even more very nervous and didn't oppose others, but her confidence grew considerably since she became Ladybug. In a situation, she deems urgent, she becomes very nervous, clumsy, a bit awkward, and quick to panic. These situations include approaching her crush, trouble-choosing between her love interests, when in contact with a really big celebrity if she thinks others do greater success compared to herself or losing something that will expose her secret identity. Thanks to her confidence as Ladybug though, Marinette has gotten more calm and comfortable around Adrien as herself, as seen when she helps him get away from a swarm of fans and talks to him more fluently. Marinette can act impulsively and irrationally at times, as shown when she tried to deflect the false accusation of "stealing" Chloé's bracelet onto others who are also innocent. She is willing to do several risky tasks in order to protect her image, like stealing Adrien's phone to erase an embarrassing message she accidentally left on it. She also expresses jealousy whenever other girls such as Chloé or Lila Rossi flirt with Adrien, sometimes causing her to act irrationally, even abusing her powers as Ladybug to keep them away or forget to destransform in the first place. However, Marinette tends to learn from her mistakes and become a more open-minded, understanding person. She also takes advice from others very well, whether it is family or friends as seen throughout the series. As Ladybug As Ladybug, Marinette retains many of her alter ego's characteristics, but she is much stronger. Her confidence and bravery come out more prominently. According to Cat Noir, she can be stubborn at times, especially when she isn't easily convinced. While almost all of Ladybug's plans are effective, they tend to be complex and rather bizarre. She is more cautious and careful than Cat Noir, sometimes needing to restrain or stop him from doing hasty acts seen in several episodes. Only during rare occasions, she can act hasty, especially if she is in a rush to do something or multiple things at one time. She usually follows her head, saying that a great superhero always listens to her head, meaning that she isn't easily fooled or swayed by deceptions and lies. As Ladybug, Marinette strives to rescue everyone, including those akumatized by Hawk Moth. She usually tries to persuade the supervillains to calm down and stop their rampage when she is able to do so. Ladybug is aware that there is a line between justice and revenge. She thinks that honesty and justice don't mean anything if you're pressured into doing it like as she didn't pressure Bob to tell the truth about him stealing everything from Kitty Section, but waited until he admitted everything himself across the TV. Ladybug acknowledges that good things come by doing good actions and that not all problems can be solved by wishing them away like Hawk Moth hopes, especially at the expense of hurting the innocent. She also values the lives of others more than material possessions. Marinette takes her image and Miraculous powers as Ladybug very seriously. She has a more serious side when fighting against Hawk Moth's villains and Pepper's demons, as opposed to Cat Noir's laid back and goofy personality. She got angry at Chloé as Ladybug for using her powers to create a fake accident, which could have led to a serious one. Given these traits, Adrien claims that her civilian form is funnier than Ladybug. Marinette can be sensitive about her image, getting annoyed at Chloé playing her alter ego in Clara Nightingale’s music video, becoming a little angered when Nora doubted her abilities, or even attacking impulsively to Sabrina Raincomprix (as Miraculer) after the latter tauntingly mimicked her. Although she can get exasperated to Cat Noir if he jokes too much, she handles joking calmly at times and enjoys teasing him or others. Similar to Cat Noir, she is clever with her words and occasionally enjoys making puns. While working with other Miraculous holders as team leader, Ladybug doesn't see them as sidekicks but as friends and extremely values their support and help. She is also great at giving advice to others when they need it. Thus, Ladybug is saddened that she has to suspend those who do a great job but at the cost of having their identities revealed to Hawk Moth like Chloé and Kagami, but she does it in a caring and considerate way letting them know she does it to protect them and their loved ones. As her alter ego, Marinette strives to keep her personal and superhero lives separate to protect herself, the people she knows or is close to. Still, she aims to be honest with others in other ways, like her honesty with Cat Noir about not having romantic feelings for him and seeking advice from others. No matter the difficulty of her tasks, Marinette does everything in her power to set things right as Ladybug while keeping up with her everyday responsibilities, like studying, designing something, babysitting or working in the bakery. There are exceptions to the rule as well, such as when she mixed her duties to her former Master and her personal plans, like her letter to Adrien. She also has occasional problems at inventing excuses about her absences to her friends, teachers, and parents. Despite enjoying being Ladybug as allowed her to meet Tikki and save people, Marinette admits that she is growing tired and stressed about keeping her lives separate and having to lie to everyone she loves, causing her to break down and cries to Luka Couffaine about her problems. While on occasion, it is rare that she breaks down as Ladybug, she often voices her doubts and mistakes to Cat Noir during their hardest times. Relationships Family * Rolland Dupain - Paternal Grandmother. * Gina Dupain - Paternal Grandmother. * Mr. Cheng - Maternal Grandfather. * Mrs. Cheng - Maternal Grandmother. * Tom Dupain - Father. * Sabine Cheng - Mother. Allies * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir - Temporary Love Interest * Alya Césaire/Rena Rouge - Best Friend. * The Punkettes - Temmates and Friends. ** Spyro Doomfire - Leader and Friend. ** Shira Matsuri - Friend and Teammate. ** Junko Enoshima - Friend, Teammate, and Occasional Enemy. ** Clumsy Smurf - Friend and Teammate. ** Leakianmishi - Friend and Teammate. ** Jeno Saido - Friend and Teammate. ** Celestia PepperJunkCure - Friend and Teammate. ** Luka PepperJunkCure - Friend and Teammate. ** Kiota Angelica - Friend and Teammate. * Mina Rintakahana - Ally. * Luka Couffaine/Viperion - Love Interest. * Sparks - Former Enemy turned Ally. Enemies * Hawk Moth/Gabriel Agreste - Enemy. ** Akumatized Villains. * Mayura - Enemy. ** Amokized Sentimonsters * Lila Rossi - Archrival. * Chloé Bourgeois/Queen Bee - Rival. * The Vipers ** Fukyu Mekaru ** Hoshiko Kyohaku ** Abby Thompson ** Hazel Walker * Pepper Satanica (†?) - Enemy and Attempted Killer. ** Minions of Satanica ** Topaz Nimakara ** Hikama † ** Dikaru † * The Zirkonian Advance Team ** Skip † ** Razor ** Tazer Category:Characters Category:Crossover Category:Miraculous Category:Season Three Category:The Punkettes Movie Category:Season Four Category:Season Five Category:Day of Judgement Category:Shorts Category:Female Category:Punkettes Category:Resistance Members Category:Superheroes Category:Supporting Characters